


Scarecrow

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Wincest Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Interrupted Sex, John Finds Out, John Knows, John is kind of an asshole, John means well, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After months of thinking things through and wrestling with hard choices, Sam asks Dean to take him somewhere they won't be caught so they can have sex.  It does not go as planned.Underage: Sam is 17, Dean 21.





	Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge Round 21 - Autumn/Fall  
> Prompt: Scarecrow  
> Partner: loracine
> 
> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo  
> Square: Ambush

The field was dark, and it was supposed to be abandoned. Dean had promised it would be empty. Sam needed it to be empty. This… thing… he was starting with Dean? This was not normal. It was not safe. There was no way he could have this and the happy, normal, safe life he wanted away from hunting, away from his dad, away from everything else wrong with his life.

Dean understood his misgivings, and had promised Sam that he could back out, change his mind, put this off, whatever he needed to do to be comfortable. He didn’t want Sam to regret any of this. That had only motivated Sam to go through with it. He loved Dean. He wanted Dean. He wasn’t going to regret having sex with Dean no matter what he ended up doing with his life.

Still, Sam was jumpy on the way out to the field where he and Dean were headed. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. Dad was going to show up, somehow. They’d get ambushed by a monster. The farmer who owned the field would come investigate the rumbling of the Impala’s engine and would recognize them as brothers. There was so much that could happen, so much that could go wrong.

Dean found the spot he was aiming for. What made it special, Sam had no idea – it’s not like they were hidden by high crops or trees. It was just a spot in the field like any other. Not that the spot mattered, but he had to ask. “Why here?”

Dean flashed him a grin. “Don’t ask. You, uh. You’re not gonna believe me.”

“I’ve learned to believe some pretty crazy shit, Dean, just tell me? Please?”

“Fine, put away the puppy eyes,” Dean grumbled. Sam complied. “I started doing some research, and this spot is supposed to be protected by some sort of weird earth magic. These exact coordinates.” He held up the GPS receiver he’d stolen from Dad. “It’s like Vegas – anything that happens here, stays here. People won’t think to come look at the random car in the middle of nowhere.”

Sam flew across the seat, throwing his arms around Dean. “I love you so much. You are the best brother ever.”

Dean brushed Sam’s bangs out of his eyes. “So it’s cool to talk about being brothers, even while we’re doing this? You don’t want to pretend I’m just some random dude you picked up?”

“No, it’s… it’s kinda hot, really,” Sam stammered out. “After all the shit we’ve seen, everything we’ve been through, you think I’m just going to let some random dude I pick up drive me out into the middle of nowhere when no one knows I’m out there with him? You think I can trust someone that much, unless I have a really good reason, like you’re my brother and you’ve made it your life’s mission to look out for me?”

“People make incredibly stupid decisions when they let their dick do the thinking, you know,” Dean said. “People make incredibly stupid decisions when they’re seventeen. Hell, you know I’ve done both of those. So it’s possible you would too.”

“Do you think I’m making an incredibly stupid decision, being with you?”

“That’s not what I’m saying and you know it.” Dean pulled Sam in closer. “This one, you’ve thought through. This isn’t some snap decision you met me at a party and decided without thinking things through. You’ve been thinking this over for weeks, man. There’s a huge difference. Thinking you’re capable of making stupid choices ain’t the same as saying you are making one.”

“Yeah, okay, fair enough. How are we doing this? Back seat, bending me over the trunk or the hood…?”

“You tell me, baby boy, what do you want? This is all about you tonight.”

“Do we have a blanket?”

Dean’s face screwed up. “What the hell kind of question is that, Sammy? This is the Impala. We have an entire arsenal in the trunk. That includes blankets. There’s also the two blankets under the back seat that we use when we stay at Motel Winchester.”

“Okay.” Sam got out of the car, opening the back door to grab a blanket, and then took the blanket to the hood to spread it out. The Impala was still a bit warm from the summer sun, and Sam didn’t want to burn himself.

Dean caught Sam’s hands as he started peeling off his T-shirt. “Let me?” Sam nodded, so Dean slowly undressed Sam, kissing him while he worked. Sam reciprocated, stripping Dean down.

They were both naked and Dean was working on getting Sam opened up when they were startled by a crash. A scarecrow landed right beside Sam on the hood of the car. Sam stared at it in shock, then turned to look at Dean. Dean was already in action, retrieving his gun from the jacket thrown in the pile with his other clothes and pointing it in the direction the scarecrow had come from. “ _DAD_? What the fuck… I talked to you just this morning, you were in Minnesota!”

“I lied.” John completely ignored the gun, taking a few steps closer. “Knew you boys were planning something along these lines. Boys, I cannot express how disappointed I am in the both of you. What the hell were you thinking?”

Sam hopped off the car, hands clenched at his side. “I was thinking that when the only connections I’m ever allowed to have are you and Dean, what the fuck did you think was going to happen? If you’d stop jerking us around the country, let us settle down somewhere and have friends, maybe things would be different, but Dean is the only person I can trust enough to let down my guard with!”

“That’s the problem, Sammy,” John said. “I don’t care about you boys fucking. That’s up to you. From what I could tell, neither of you’s forcing or manipulating the other into things, so you guys do what you want. Just don’t get _stupid_ about it! You’re vulnerable during sex! If I’d been out to hurt or kill you, I could have easily! You don’t have to hide this from me, so stay where you’re safe and the monsters are kept out by the wards and the salt lines and the locks!” He pointed a finger at Dean. “The time you lost going for that gun? That’s more than enough time for something to take out your brother! Oh, and always check your sources in your research. That story about these coordinates being protected? Bullshit. I planted that info, which you’d have noticed if you’d checked the author on the book. Robert Plant? Really?” He shook his head. “And now that I’ve killed the moment, either get dressed and get back to the motel, or if you’re determined to fuck on the Impala, lay down some proper wards. I’m heading for a bar. Don’t expect to see me until tomorrow morning.”


End file.
